Gas turbine engines typically include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. A gear system may receive torque from the turbine section at a given angular velocity, change the angular velocity and deliver torque to the fan section at a different angular velocity than the angular velocity received at the turbine section. The gear system may include bearings, such as journal bearings, which may function advantageously when lubricated. Some gas turbine engines include a pump coupled to the fan section. The pump may draw lubricant from a source and pump the lubricant to the journal bearings. However, in response to the gas turbine engine being in an off state and facing downwind, the fan section may rotate in a reverse direction, causing the pump to draw lubricant from the journal bearings.